winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 607
The Lost Library is the seventh episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Stella is busy designing her clothes while some insects enter her room. She screams, shouts and goes out of the door. Bloom, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha are also annoyed by the insects and see that they belong to Flora. Flora summons a Treemans Orchid to lure the insects back to their homes. Roxy enters the room and asks the Winx to help her transform Griffin back to her real form. Flora tells Roxy and the Winx to come to her room where she gives Griffin a potion she made from her plants immune system, the potion looks as though it's working, but it fails and Flora suggests Roxy to ask Professor Palladium for help. Roxy leaves the room after thanking the Winx, when Griselda comes in and tells the Winx that Faragonda has summoned them to the History of magic classroom. There, Daphne and Faragonda tell the Winx about the Legendarium and Eldora, a fairy godmother who used to be the keeper of Library of Alexandria until it was lost. Daphne also tells the Winx about the Library of Alexandria which is located in Egypt, Earth. She tells that Eldora kept a diary, where all of the secrets of the Legendarium is written. Because of this, Daphne, Faragonda and the Winx plan to go to the Lost Library of Alexandria and reasons out that it is a field trip. At Cloud Tower, the Trix spies on them and plan to steal the diary from them. In the other side, the students of Alfea, Lori, Evie and Carol are ready to leave with the Winx while the Trix arrive and Darcy turns them into frogs. The Trix disguise themselves into the three girls. When the Winx, Daphne and the Trix (disguised as Lori, Evie and Carol) are about to leave, the Specialists and the Paladins come to visit Winx and Daphne. Tecna scolds the three of them, so Stormy gets mad and tries to attack her, but Icy calms her down. Stella takes her mini-fan out and creates a strong wind, which the Winx got mad for. Nex and Roy still fights over Aisha, so the Winx, Daphne, pixies and the Trix teleports to Alexandria. In Egypt, Daphne gives trivia about the library and continues to find the library. Aisha finds a hot air balloon, which they rides on to find the library easier. The Trix plan to "have fun", so Stormy creates a sand storm. Bloom uses her magic to save the Winx. Daphne becomes worried, so Cherie stops the storm, which Darcy finds ridiculous. Flora uses her magic to feel the plants and detects them underground. Down there, Flora destroys a big rock and all of them enters it. Icy talks to Selina, who is in Cloudtower, watching all of them. Stella, scared, puts his hand on a wall, but discovers the entry and the others congratulate Stella. The Winx come into the library, and are surprised. Everything is full of gardens and palm trees, and Daphne says the Legendarium was between the walls that are in the library, but they don’t know where to look because everything is great. The Winx begin to look, but there are thousands of books. Meanwhile, Selina calls some mummies and she orders them to attack the library. The mummies start attacking the team, and the Winx and Daphne are transformed. The Pixies help the Winx, and a mummy attacks the Trix but Tecna puts them in a cage to be saved. In the cage, the Trix say here they will begin to watch the fight and get to laugh, and the episode ends. Major Events *Faragonda and Daphne tell the Winx about the Legendarium and Eldora. *The Winx, Daphne and the Trix disguised as three Alfea students, Evie, Lori and Carol, travel to Egypt to find Eldora's diary. *The Winx arrive at the Library of Alexandria. *Selina summon's the Mummies of Alexandria to attack the Winx. Debuts *Lori *Evie *Carol *Mummies *Eldora (flashback) *Treemans Orchid Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Riven **Roy *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Trix **Icy **Stormy **Darcy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Cherie **Caramel **Piff *Daphne *Faragonda *Griselda *Selina *Acheron *Eldora (flashback) *Lori *Evie *Carol *Mummies Spells Used * Chlorophyll Bolt - Used against the Mummies. * Morphix Trap - Used against the Mummies. * Bio-Rhythmic Flow - Used against one of the Mummies. * Digital Room - Used to defend the Trix (in fairy disguises). Voice Cast Original/Italian * Letizia Ciampa as Bloom * Perla Liberatori as Stella & Chatta * Ilaria Latini as Flora & Cherie * Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna * Gemma Donati as Musa * Laura Lenghi as Aisha & Lockette * Connie Bismuto as Daphne * Raffella Castelli as Caramel * Benedetta Gravina as Miele * Tatiana Dessi as Icy * Valeria Vidali as Stormy * Federica De Bortoli as Darcy * Alessandro Quarta as Sky * Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon * Leonardo Graziano as Helia * Corrado Conforti as Timmy * Mirko Mazzanti as Riven * Emanuele Ruzza as Roy * Eleonora Reti as Selina * Alessio De Filippis as Thoren * Gaia Bolognesi as Piff * Francesca Rinaldi as Amore * Unknown as Eldora * Marco Bassetti as Acheron & Nex * Unknown as Mummies * Roberta Greganti as Faragonda * Franca Lumachi as Griselda * Unknown as Lori * Unknown as Carol * Unknown as Evie Nickelodeon * Molly C. Quinn as Bloom & Lockette * Amy Gross as Stella & Caramel * Alejandra Reynoso as Flora & Chatta * Morgan Decker as Tecna & Amore * Romi Dames as Musa & Cherie * Keke Palmer as Aisha & Piff * Liliana Mumy as Roxy * Matt Shively as Sky * Adam Gregory as Brandon & Nex * Charlie Schlatter as Timmy & Thoren * Sam Riegel as Riven & Acheron * David Faustino as Helia * Bryton James as Roy * Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne & Lori * Jessica Di Cicco as Selina & Evie * Larisa Oleynik as Icy * Jennifer Cody as Darcy * Kimberly Brooks as Stormy * Kari Wahlgren as Faragonda & Carol * Susanne Blakeslee as Griselda * April Stewart as Eldora * Unknown as Mummies Script *Nickelodeon Songs * Winx Rising Up Together * Bloomix the Power of the Dragon * Living the Magic Trivia *This the first episode since "Sibylla's Cave" that Flora and Roxy speak directly to each other. *This is the first episode in which Roy gives a present to Aisha. *Due to magic being brought back to Earth adult humans can now see Pixies. *It seems Daphne and Faragonda know about the Legendarium but it is not explained how they know that the Trix are in possession of it. *Flora's potion bottle looks just like her rapid growth formula in "The Monster and The Black Willow". *This is the first time all the Winx Club transform into Bloomix fairies. *This episode aired along with Attack of the Sphinx In the US. Mistakes *In one scene, the behind part of Musa's hair is missing. *In one scene, Thoren's gem is green instead of yellow. *Stormy should be the one who create the storm instead of Darcy. Quotes "I don't remember these patterns being so... so alive." -'' '''Stella' "Well thanks for that update Tecna. How uplifting." - Stella "Get out of my boutique!" - 'Stella' "I bet this place is just crawling with rattlesnakes." - 'Stella' "There are no rattlesnakes in Egypt, Stella." - 'Tecna' "This is not cool." -'' '''Musa' "Wake up, Stella, this must be a nightmare." - Stella Videos Italian Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Rai Dub